


Rave Review

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: British Actor RPF, RPF - Fandom, Rocketman Movie, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Love, Marriage, Sex, Smut, Teasing, premieres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Richard shows off his wide range of acting skills.





	Rave Review

I fiddled nervously with the beading on [my dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcdn.shopify.com%2Fs%2Ffiles%2F1%2F1549%2F6615%2Fproducts%2Foff_shoulder_green_prom_dresses_1024x1024.jpg%3Fv%3D1532706997&t=ZmRiY2Y2YTEzZWU5MTc4NmYwMTZkNzYyMjUxZDc0ODUwMjlhMGFmNCw0SDhCTHNNRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AiIN8ghdSnFfHQludv_MaVQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwhatstruthgottodowithit.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185439612846%2Frave-review&m=1) as I sat in the car, barely listening to the chatter between my husband and his manager. I always got like this coming to these things. I didn’t hate them but they made my head spin. The endless buzz of people, the paparazzi, the glare of the lights on the red carpet. I think I’d be alright but all of that coincided with the fact that my husband, Richard’s, attention was understandably drawn elsewhere led me to feel like I was fighting against the tide. I didn’t help that I was under pressure to look perfect or face the wrath of fans and paparazzi alike and so was forced to wedge myself into Spanx and dresses that cut off my circulation.

‘Okay,’ said James, his manager, ‘we’re near the venue. Ready?’  
‘Aye,’ Richard said reaching out and squeezing my hand, ‘you ready babe?’  
‘Yeah,’ I smiled nervously.  
‘You’ll be fine,’ he said, ‘you look stunning.’  
‘Thank you,’ I blushed as the car slowed to a stop. James climbed out as did Richard, who ran around to my side to open my door and help me out - ever the gentleman.

The flashes were dazzling as I stood up out of the car. It took me a moment to register the red carpet was actually blue as was the shimmering backdrop that displayed the word ‘ROCKETMAN’ in contrasting silver. There were cheers from the fans that surrounded the theatre as Richard came into view. He waved before there were barks from the paps to move along and look at their cameras. We moved along, listening to them and posing until we were stood in front of the main logo.

Other cast members were already a ways ahead of us, talking to reporters. Richard looked at me and smiled, throwing me a wink before turning back to pose once more. We moved on as the next car arrived and Richard gave me a kiss on the cheek before he moved towards a reporter who was beckoning him forward. James appeared instantaneously at my side and informed me that we were to convene in the foyer and wait for him there. I followed him as he led the way arriving in the main theatre foyer. We were greeted with complimentary champagne as we walked in the door and lingered amongst the throngs of people that I recognised. Most of the supporting cast and crew were here with the main stars of the movie, including Sir Elton, arriving last. James made his excuse to leave me and I was stood sipping my drink like a lemon. I felt an arm reach around my waist and a kiss press into my temple, I looked up to find Richard by my side.

‘How did it go?’ I asked.  
‘Same old,’ he sighed, ‘hey Taron’s here.’  
He noted one of his best co-stars entering the building and Taron noticed us. He sauntered over and greeted the best of us with a hug.  
‘How’s it going mate?’ he asked.  
‘Good,’ Richard said, ‘you ready for this?’  
‘Just about, me and Dex have been betting about how well it’ll go down.’  
‘They’ll lap it up,’ Richard laughed, ‘then they’ll go and slate it in the papers.’  
‘Good point,’ Taron laughed, ‘anyway, Y/N, are you ready to see your husband act like a complete utter dick?’  
‘You say that like I’ve not seen that happen a million times,’ I teased, squeezing Richards hand as I did.  
‘I drew from real life, like that night that you ate my cheese fries-’  
‘He was so mad that night, he didn’t speak to me until like two days later,’ I chuckled, making Taron laugh.  
‘You said you didn’t want anything to eat!’ Richard started as we giggled at him but he was cut off by the ushers who were now letting us into the auditorium to take our seats.

Before I knew it the speeches were over and we were deep in the movie. I was enjoying myself as I always did watching Richard’s work. I had to admit though his take on John Reid was something else. Though the 70s hair and clothing were not at all attractive I couldn’t help but find myself attracted to him. His scenes with Taron were electric and they so convincing. I don’t know what it was, the stark contrast between his character and his personality.

Taron was right. What a dick.

I looked over at him, engrossed in the film and started to feel a tingle throughout my body. As time went on I started to become uncomfortable, I could feel his warmth radiate next to me and seeing him on screen with another person made me jealous, I couldn’t wait to get him alone. Relief washed over me as the credits rolled and the lights came off. I felt Richard touch my arm and I looked to him, ‘what did you think babe?’  
‘Brilliant,’ I said, ‘really.’

He beamed at me but before we could chat we were being forced out of the auditorium to our waiting cars which would take us to our after party. I didn’t get time to speak to him properly for a while for one reason or another. We were stuck in the car with James. We were listening to speeches and mingling with a congratulatory crowd, after all, Sir Elton’s house had ample room for a friend or two.

As the party died down slightly I went to get something to eat before returning to the small group which had formed outside in the garden by the fire pit. After being prim and proper all evening and being good all week to squeeze into that dress I was excited to devour the exquisite chocolate cake they had out. I had gotten changed into [a less eccentric outfit.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2F8b%2F4e%2F97%2F8b4e978c28a3fd2d1520db0acc43bb86.jpg&t=NjBmMzhkY2Y5NmIxNTg4MWI0MWQwZmY0OTRkNzhjZmUzNjNjMTJjYiw0SDhCTHNNRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AiIN8ghdSnFfHQludv_MaVQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwhatstruthgottodowithit.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185439612846%2Frave-review&m=1)  I sat with a plate of it on the couch next to Richard munching my way through oblivious to the others. I finished and placed the plate on the small table beside the couch and joined in the conversation. I took a couple of minutes before Richard caught my eye and motioned to my cheek. I swiped at it and found a clump of chocolate icing there. I obviously hadn’t got it and Richard reached up and wiped the rest off of my cheek before sucking his finger clean. The memories of John Reid bubbled in my memory and I squirmed. Richard noted it but before he could say anything I excused myself to the restroom and legged it upstairs.

As expected the upstairs was a vast maze that if it hadn’t been roped off I would have never found the loo. Once in there I splashed some water on my face and cleared the rest of the smudge off. The mirror covered the whole wall. I took the time to adjust my hair and makeup and smooth out my skirt. I was even cheeky and stole a swig of mouthwash. I spat, eagerly trying to keep my hair away from the sink, and rose to find Richard leant against the doorframe.

‘Hey,’ he said.  
‘Hi,’ I murmured, feeling somewhat guilty for something I hadn’t done.  
‘You alright?’ He asked coming into the room. He wasn’t wearing his suit jacket anymore and his bow tie had been undone making him look edible.  
‘Yeah, why?’ I said casually. He came up in front of me and looped his arms around my back.  
‘You just seem off that’s all… cmon. Spill the beans.’  
‘Okay but you’ve got to promise not to laugh at me,’ I sighed running my hands up to his shirt collar. He chuckled and I swatted his chest, ‘babe!’  
‘Sorry, go on.’  
‘Okay so… I really liked the film and I particularly liked you and you being so mean and…well, forceful,’ I blushed dropping my gaze.  
‘Really?’ Richard said beaming.  
‘Oh don’t be so smug,’ I said rolling my eyes.  
‘I’m not!’  
‘Oh, sure! And that shit eating grin is for what?’ I said raising my eyebrows.  
‘So tell me,’ he mocked, ‘what is it about me you find so irresistibly sexy?’  
‘Well not this cocky bastard here now,’ I quipped, ‘I don’t know. I guess you were just so different. You didn’t care about anyone which is not you at all. You just sort of took what you wanted and those scenes with Taron oh my god.’  
‘So you want me to be what?’ He asked confused.  
‘Don’t get me wrong, I love you for you. But seeing you take charge like that,’ I said biting my lip.  
‘Made you all hot and bothered?’ He said. His voice was low and breathy now right in my ear and I could barely squeak out a yes before he continued, ‘I’m glad…because you in that dress had me hot under the collar all night.’

His hand was roaming my thigh as he spoke to me before his mouth came down and capture mine. His kisses were deep and rough as they begged to go further. His mouth moved to my neck and peppered kisses and bites along it as his hand moved to my breast.

‘Turn around,’ he moaned and I complied turning to face the mirror watching him as he came up behind me and kissed my neck. I could feel his erection against the back of my thigh, growing as he trailed his fingers up it towards my damp panties.

I was grinding against him, holding the marble countertop with white knuckles, as his expert touch worked its magic.

‘Fuck baby,’ he said.  
‘Tell me what you want,’ I whispered wanting him to take the reins.  
‘I want to fuck you,’ he said,  
‘Make me,’ I breathed. That was enough to spur him on. Immediately he hiked my skirt up and whipped my underwear down before easing himself out of his suit pants. He forced me down on the marble counter as he lined himself up before entering me. He took a moment as he got to the hilt and we looked at one another in the mirror. His hair was dishevelled and his shirt opened a bit more, his eyes were glinting with lust.

‘Fuck,’ I moaned as he pounded into me. His fingers reached to rub my clit which pushed me on. His breathing became unsteady as he came closer to the end. He pulled me up so my back was against his chest. The angle change was enough to send me over the edge.  
‘Thought I was in charge,’ he grunted as he continued to move though I was so sensitive.  
‘Oh,’ I moaned. He moved faster than ever making my hips hurt as he gripped them tightly. He rhythm stuttered and just as he came undone another wave of pleasure flew over me.

I fell forward unable to steady myself I was so weak at the knees. Richard caught me from falling as he pulled out and steadied me before looking for something to clean up with. He dusted us both off before fixing himself back in his trousers. I rested against the counter, spent.

‘Babe,’ he said and I turned to find him holding my panties so I could step into them. I did so and he pulled them up before fixing my skirt and top back to normal. One arm came around my waist as his other reached up and stroked my bottom lip, turning my face towards him.  
‘That’s was amazing,’ he breathed.  
‘I know,’ I said,’you’re hot like that. Don’t make a habit of being a dick though.’  
‘I’ll try not to.’

We moved away from the mirror to the door which I was mortified to realise was still wide open. I grabbed the sleeve of his dress shirt as I whispered, ‘oh my god! You don’t think they heard anything do you?!’ Richard looked at me for a minute and then placed his arm around me and shook his head.  
‘Nah,’ he said, ‘this house is massive they’re like a mile away. Besides, I’ll just say I was channelling my inner John Reid.’  
‘What do you mean?’ I asked confused.  
‘Well, he’s now not the only one who has shagged in Elton John’s house.’


End file.
